


McNozzo fluffy

by MakoHaru4evr



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, OOCness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a different one shot but for the same pair.</p><p>the 10 is just the minimal i want to do for this pair</p>
            </blockquote>





	McNozzo fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen NCIS long enough to get McGees character. I just sit down and watch mith my bro while i await my turn on the T.V.

A full moon was glistening in the dark blue sky. Leaves fluttered to the ground. Two men walked below, one was stumbling every few feet, exhausted from the lack of sleep. The other slightly drowsy but able to stay awake.  
"Tony. Why don't you come over. I don't think you'll make it to your house."  
" So I can fuck you in the ass again." Tony smirked, but it quickly faded to horror as he stumbled but, failed to regain balance.  
A pair of arms shot out, wrapping around his waist and pulling him back against Tims chest. "As glorious and painful that sounds. I think just cuddling will Suffice for tonight" Tim kissed his hair, squeezing quickly then releasedd him.  
Tony turned around, more awake, he reached up cupping Tims face. "For Once, I have to agree," he pressed their lips together. Arms wrapped around Tonys back pulling him closer to his boyfriend.  
They stayed like that for awhile, content in each others arms, the wind blew causing a slight shiver. They broke apart but, hand in hand they headed to Tim's place for a night of cuddling and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I accept all kinds of feedback.


End file.
